Metáfora
by NessAkagami
Summary: Confesiones, metáforas y agua. Simplemente es un pequeñísimo one-shot de como me he imaginado (un caso de tantos..) las confesiones y las palabras de amor que estos dos se dirigirían.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno.. pues esto es un one-shot bastante corto (no llega a drabble) que me salio en clase y a la vez de que tenia una canción(o varias...) rondando por la cabeza, así que aquí tenéis, solo espero que os guste ^^ **

**PD: si recibo algún que otro review de esos que me alegran el día para toda la semana, a lo mejor publico una segunda parte que seria "la carta" xDD bueno, vosotros leer y ya entenderéis y si merece el fic vuestros maravillosos reviews, entonces ya veremos ;) (soy una chantajista! Lo sé MUAJAJAJ XD)**

* * *

Noche cerrada, donde lees. Lees sus palabras a bolígrafo, a medida que gotas que se cuelan, deslizan la tinta por el papel, borrando parte de aquella carta.

Él espera, fuera, sentado en las escaleras de tu entrada de espaldas a ti. A la vez que su ropa se pega a su cuerpo inevitablemente. Imaginando su cuerpo cubierto con su seductora chaqueta de cuero.

Terminas. Doblas el papel impidiendo que mas gotas borren su caligrafía y te acercas. Te sientas, a su lado. Sin importarte demasiado la situación de empaparte con él. Silencio.

-Llueve. –dice el rubio al fin.

-¿Si? –contestas.

-¿Acaso no te importa?

-¿Debería importarme?

Otro silencio, aquellas palabras convertidas en metáfora daban a ambos en qué pensar…

-No importa que llueva –dices al cielo-. Si estoy cerca de ti…

-Per…

-No he terminado, tú ya has "hablado". Ahora me toca a mí.

-Si, pe…

-Me paso el día molestándote, con escondites y travesuras… Me encanta verte enfadarte y reírme y aunque lo intentes no puedes dejarme, ni un segundo, de quererme y te mortifica que lo sepa, pero no ves que lo que te doy, es todo lo que sé. Es todo lo que soy.

Aunque tú no lo sepas, me he inventado tu nombre. Me drogué con promesas y he dormido en los coches. Aunque tú no lo entiendas, nunca escribo el remite en el sobre. Por no dejar mis huellas.

Aunque tú no lo sepas, me he acostado a tu espalda y mi cama se queja. Fría cuando te marchas. He blindado mi puerta y al llegar la mañana, no me di ni cuenta, de que ya nunca estabas.

Aunque tú no lo sepas, nos decíamos tanto… con las manos tan llenas, cada día más flacos.

Inventábamos mareas, tripulábamos barcos y yo encendía con besos, el mar de tus labios.

Pero escúchame, no tengo mucho que ofrecerte, pero no importa que llueva. Si estoy cerca de ti, la vida se convierte en un juego de niños ¿Que más dará si hay lluvia, nieve o truenos? La inundación sería terrible, sí, e indudablemente me ahogaré con tanta agua.

-Te enseñaré a nadar.


	2. Chapter 2

Querida Ada:

Es el momento de escribirte lo que nunca fui capaz de decirte, aunque sea tarde. De escribir lo que ha sucedido en una carta que no te voy a mandar, que no vas a recibir nunca. Esta vez solo quiero ser claro.

Hoy le pido a mis sueños, que te quiten la ropa. Que conviertan en besos todos mis intentos de morderte la boca y aunque entiendo que tu siempre tienes que tener la ultima palabra en esto del amor.  
Hoy le pido a tu ángel de la guarda, que comparta, que me de valor y arrojo en esta batalla para poder ganarla. Y es que yo no quiero pasar por tu vida como las modas. No se asuste señorita nadie le ha hablado de boda. Yo tan solo quiero ser las cuatro patas de tu cama, tu perro todas las noches, tu tregua cada mañana. Quiero ser tu medicina, tus silencios y tus gritos. Tu ladrón, tu policía, tu jardín con enanitos. Quiero ser la escoba que en tu vida barra la tristeza, quiero ser tu incertidumbre y sobre todo tu certeza.  
Hoy le pido a la luna, que me alargue esta noche y que alumbre con fuerza este sentimiento. Aunque entiendo que tu serás siempre ese sueño que quizás nunca podré alcanzar. Y es que yo quiero ser el que nunca olvida tu cumpleaños, quiero que seas mi rosa y mi espina aunque me hagas daño. Quiero ser tu carnaval, tus principios y tus finales. Quiero ser el mar donde puedas ahogar todos tus males, quiero que seas mi tango de Gardel, mis octavillas. Mi media luna de miel, mi blus, mi octava maravilla. El baile de mi salón, la cremallera y los botones. Quiero que lleves tu falda y también mis pantalones. Ser tu astronauta, el primer hombre que pise tu luna, clavando una bandera de locura para pintar tu vida de color, de pasión, de sabor, de emoción y ternura.  
Sepa usted que yo ya no tengo cura, sin tu amor.

Te quiere,

Leon

* * *

**Pues ahí lo tenéis, espero que os haya gustado y también espero que sepáis de donde he sacado la "inspiración" (me gusta tanto que me sentí obligada a darle un tributo o un homenaje o como lo queráis llamar, haciendo esto :). A quien lo sepa le regalo un fic o algo xDD en fin, como siempre, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER *¬* ****Y por cierto, gracias por los reviews, siempre me emocionan y me hacen infinitamente feliz. En serio, gracias por regalarme felicidad ^^ xD**

**Nelida Roquelaure; gracias *-* pues ahí la tienes y espero que te guste tanto como a mi :$**

**Lirionegro1; JAJAJJAJAJ gracias, gracias y gracias amiga! pues por obligación, aquí esta x)**

**Motoko Draculia; con esas dos palabras me enamoraste, tu si que sabes hacer feliz a una "escritora" (si, lo sé, soy una exagerada xDD pero eso es todo lo que necesito para emocionarme, gracias, de verdad :$)**

**Cam; no creo que me merezca tal cumplido pero gracias ^^ y gracias, otra vez por caer en el chantaje xDDD**


End file.
